Rainy day man
by graywords-girl
Summary: Goes to the song 'Rainy day man' from Sailor moon. My first attempt at a songfic. also my first sap fic. oh, and if you like LG, don't read this. this is strictly for LZ fans.the italics don't show up. Gomen!


Rainy day man  
  
Here it is, hope you like! By the way, this is a Z/L, I don't support L/G or A/Z, if you have a fanfiction that has L/Z coupling, email it to me!  
  
Italics means song  
  
When I think about the first time  
  
I thought I'd found someone who cared for me  
  
"Hey Lina! We're all going out for ice cream, wanna come?"  
Lina turned to her best friend, Amelia. "No thanks, it's Gourry's B- Day, I'm gonna surprise him!"  
"Oh, man, your lucky you've got a boyfriend, oh, I gotta go! Ja ne!!" Amelia said running and waving.  
"Ja!"  
  
But things were not as they appeared to be  
  
Lina rounded the corner to Gourry's house; she just hoped that he remembered that it was his birthday. Lina stopped in her tracks. There, right in front of Gourry's house, Gourry was standing there, with a girl with long, raven hair in his arms. They were both engaged in a very passionate kiss.  
Lina felt her eyes swell with tears as she ran down the street. The mixture of hot tears and cold rain was less than soothing. Lina ran to the only place she could think could think of. Her favorite place in the park. She knew that no one would be there in this thunderstorm. Good, She thought.  
Lina suddenly tripped over a root and slipped on the wet grass. And she lay there, crying her heart out over her boyfriend. She was to busy crying to notice the figure emerge from the shadows.  
  
Rainy day man  
  
On your shoulder I cried  
  
"Are you okay?" The cool voice broke Lina's thoughts. Lina sat up quickly and realized the rain had stopped. Wait, no, an umbrella was over her head. Lina looked to her right and saw a boy, around her age, maybe a few years her senior. He had lavender hair that spilled over one eye, and beautiful sapphire eyes. She quickly tried to rub away all traces of the fact that she was crying.  
"It's a useless cause, anyone can see you've been crying." Lina sniffled a bit at his remark.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"No."  
"She speaks!" Lina could tell he was joking, but she wasn't in any mood for humor. She looked up when she heard the sound of someone shifting movement. The boy sat down next to her. "You sure?"  
"You really want to know?"  
He simply nodded.  
"Fine, I caught my boy friend cheating on me. I was on my way to his house, it was his birthday, and then I." Her voice trailed off as her eyes swelled again. She was surprised when she felt a strong arm wrap around her and pull her close. But she didn't object. She simply started crying again.  
  
When my first brush with love  
  
Left me shaking in side Rainy day man  
  
A little while later, Lina had finally calmed down enough to talk. She still sat there, leaning on her savors chest. He had a casual yet firm grip around her shoulder.  
  
"You know, I don't even know your name." Lina suddenly found herself back to her curious ways.  
"Zelgadis, Zelgadis Graywords."  
"Well Zelgadis, I'm Lina Inverse. Pleased to meet you."  
"Same here."  
  
Ever since I can remember  
  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true Always there to see me through  
  
Lina nervously look out the curtain. Her first fencing competion, and she was a nervous wreck. She walked over and picked up her sword. Taking a deep breath, she stepped on to the arena. Her opponent was standing there, obviously not affected by the number of people watching them. They started, and Lina was doing pretty well. She dodged and took offensive. But then disaster struck and her sword was knocked out of her hands. Lina whipped her head to the area her sword was going to land, but her sight froze on the familiar sapphire blue eyes in the audience. Encouraging, hopeful, strong. Lina narrowed her own eyes with determination. She pulled her self in to a back flip and landed in time to catch her sword. But she didn't pause there. She immediately launched herself at her opponent catching him off guard. With in a few swipes she had disarmed her opponent and had a sword to his neck.  
  
Rainy day man  
  
You're much more than a friend I would give anything Just to see you again  
  
Lina happily skipped down the alley. Zel had just taken her to an awesome concert, and she had really enjoyed it.  
"Thank you so much, Zel!!"  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Then, Zel caught her hand. "Uh, Lina, theres something I've got to tell you."  
"Yeah Zel?"  
"Well, we've known each other for almost 2 years now, and I, well I ." Zel was caught off guard when Lina placed a finger to his lips.  
"Shhh, it's okay Zel. I know. I love you too." And with that, she kissed him.  
After they had pulled apart, they stood in silence. "Am I that obvious?" Zel asked half joking.  
"No, but I'm good at figuring others out." Lina looked up, and then leaned forward for another kiss.  
  
Rainy day man  
  
Rainy day man Rainy day man Rainy day man  
  
Fin  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
